Cops and Robbers/General
Lore ;Piltover Police Officers * * * * ;Robbers * * History Skins still in vault hours before being stolen BY RIOT PARADOXSkins still in vault hours before being stolen A pair of ne’erdowells are putting the squeeze on League of Legends. In the dead of night, they broke into the store and stole Hippalus’ most prized possessions (he really loves his socks). The two best detectives in the history of detecting are on the case but, to prevent further chaos, we’re giving in to their demands. These are dark days in League… kind of. The Heist begins BY RIOT PARADOXThe Heist begins Our boys in blue have thus far failed to track the sneaky swindlers, giving us no choice but to bow to their demands! The Heist starts up on November 28 and kicks off with a double IP weekend, four days of sales and purchasable mystery skins alongside the epic S.U.M.O. bundle. We checked in with and , who’ve both promised to have these thieves thrown in the slammer just as soon as they finish their donuts. And find them. That's important, too. Lock down your favorite deals before the criminals get locked up, and check here for more details on the thieves’ demands! The Heist ending soon! BY RIOT PARADOXThe Heist ending soon! Good news, everybody! After staking out the completely wrong address, accidentally wiretapping themselves and trying to tail a couple of suspicious individuals WHILE DRESSED IN FULL UNIFORM, and have finally caught the criminals! An innocuous pink ward – accidentally dropped by our bravest officers as they played hide and seek – detected the pair of thieves whose dastardly demands included a deal on legacy skins. With and now in custody, we’re pleased to announce that the legacy skins – joined by a few extras – will be entering the Skin Protection Program and secured back in our watertight legacy vault at 11:59pm PST on December 1. Act fa... Uhh... Guys? Guys?? Wheeeeere are Twitch and Evelynn...? Welp, this is awkward. Looks like we’ve got work to do. AGAIN. In the meantime, act fast if you’re looking to secure some of these skins before they’re locked away! And remember, summoners – crime doesn’t pay! Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story ;Series 1 ;Series 2 Olaf vs Everything ;Series 2 Trivia General= * Harrowing event skins were also released along side Academy, Cops and Robbers, Definitely Not, Demonic, and Sugar Rush themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Harrowing theme into their own separate thematics. * The Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. |-| Skins= Caitlyn OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Caitlyn Evelynn SafecrackerSkin.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn and Pickpocket Twitch Trundle ConstableSkin.jpg|Constable Trundle and Captain Volibear Vi OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Vi Media Gallery= The Heist Promo 01.jpg|The Heist Promo 1 The Heist Promo 02.jpg|The Heist Promo 2 The Heist Promo 03.jpg|The Heist Promo 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Punches and Plants cover.png|"Punches and Plants" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Punches and Plants cover 02.png|"Punches and Plants" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Caitlyn Officer Model 01.png|Officer Caitlyn Model Evelynn Safecracker Model 01.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Model (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 01.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 02.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 03.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 04.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Evelynn Update Safecracker Concept 05.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Twitch Pickpocket Model 01.jpg|Pickpocket Twitch Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Vi Officer Concept 01.jpg|Officer Vi Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Officer Model 01.png|Officer Vi Model (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Volibear Captain Model 01.jpg|Captain Volibear Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-| Summoner Icons= Piltover profileicon.png| de:Räuber und Gendarm (Skinreihe)/Allgemein Category:Caitlyn Category:Trundle Category:Vi Category:Volibear Category:Evelynn Category:Twitch Category:Alternate Universe Category:Harrowing